


Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 27: Parents

by wyomingnot



Series: Blaise in Space! [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot





	Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 27: Parents

The howler came Fedex.

Not that it was a traditional howler. She'd never be so crass.

No, his mother's missive was calm and even in tone. He wasn't sure if the mild burning sensation in his fingertips was her work or a memory of the last howler she'd sent, shortly before she arrived to remove him from Hogwarts.

Darling son,

My contact at the International Oversight Advisory, a Mister Richard Woolsey, informed me three weeks ago that your expedition had returned stateside.  
I'm sure your letter must have been lost, Muggle mail systems being what they are. I have found this FedEx service to be much more reliable, and the concierge at your hotel there in lovely downtown Chicago will be more than happy to assist you in sending off your own Fedex envelope.  
Please forward your travel itinerary at your earliest convenience.

All my love,

 

Blaise was on a flight that evening.


End file.
